


The Proposal

by DigitalAlice



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalAlice/pseuds/DigitalAlice
Summary: Craig finally gets the courage to propose to Tweek (I made them just a few years older so that A. it's not wildly uncomfortable and B. it's more realistic that they are thinking about marriage).





	The Proposal

'Dude, is this what I think it is?'

Craig snatched the box back from Stan, but he and Kyle had already seen it.

'No,' he snapped.

'Then what is it?'

Craig faltered, frowning around to check nobody else had seen. They sat at an outdoor table at the Ice Cream Shoppe, waiting for Tweek before they ordered.

'Fine,' he admitted. 'It is what you think.'

'You're gonna propose?' Kyle asked excitedly, and Stan hushed him.

'Keep your voice down,' Craig hissed.

'Let me see.' Stan took the box back and peeked inside at the pair of silver engagement rings.

Kyle leaned over and peered at them with wide eyes.

'Dude.'

'Okay, give it back before Tweek gets here.' Craig tucked the box back into his jacket.

'How did you even afford those?' Stan asked.

'I've been saving for three years,' Craig mumbled, his cheeks flushing. 'I ask my parents for money every Christmas, birthday, for any special event. I've been doing jobs for people to get extra money. Stuff like that.'

Craig was looking around nervously. If Tweek showed up now, it could be disastrous.

'But you're carrying it around like you're gonna do it soon,' Kyle said, tilting his head.

'It's not like we're going to elope as soon as we can,' Craig said. 'It'll just be a title, for now. But we've been dating for a long time and I want to do this.'

He resented the smiles he was getting. His patience was wearing thin.

'When are you gonna?'

'I don't know,' Craig said. 'I can't decide… I can't decide how to do it.'

Stan and Kyle gave him a questioning look, so he decided he might as well explain his point fully.

'You guys are me. I am Tweek. How do you propose to me?'

'Hmm,' Stan said. 'I'd take you on a nice date first, like the amusement park.'

'Tweek thinks the amusement park is a target location for terrorists. Instant panic attack.' Craig imitated a game show buzzer after a wrong answer. 'Next.'

'Why not surprise him at school, in front of everyone?'

'Social anxiety-induced meltdown. Next.'

'Star-gazing at night?'

'He'd catch a cold for not dressing warmly enough,' Craig sighed, 'and take it as a bad omen and call off the wedding. Next.'

'Would Tweek really do that?' Kyle asked, and Craig raised an eyebrow at him.

'Oh,' Kyle said after a moment. 'I guess it  _is_  Tweek we're talking about.'

Craig shrugged. 'You see my problem? There's no way to do this that doesn't freak him out.'

He saw Tweek coming down the street towards them. It was time to drop this conversation. Stan leaned close to whisper to him.

'If he's going to freak out no matter what, you might as well stop stressing about it and just do it. It doesn't need to be a Disney movie, dude. It just needs to be you and him.'

He was right, of course, but Craig wasn't going to admit it.

'Sounds like you're just being a chicken to me,' Stan added with a playful smile. 'Buh-kahhhhh!' He imitated a chicken quietly, making Kyle laugh under his breath.

'Really?' Craig folded his arms incredulously. 'That's how you want to play it?'

Stand shrugged and Craig felt irritation niggling in his chest, because he knew that Stan was right. This was about  _his_  fear, not Tweek's.

'Fine,' Craig said, standing up. Tweek approached them, but before he could say hi Craig took his hand and began to pull him back the way he'd come.

'Wh…Craig? Where are we going?'

'Hey!' Stan called after them. 'What about our double date?'

'Call me a chicken one more time,' Craig retorted, looking over his shoulder as he dragged Tweek away.

'C-Craig?' Tweek looked back to the ice cream parlour in confusion.

'We'll go back in a minute,' Craig explained, turning from the sidewalk and leading him somewhere quieter. 'I need to talk to you about something.'

He could feel the subtle tremble of Tweek's hand in his. He prayed to god Tweek didn't  _actually_  have a heart attack. He felt hot from the nerves of what he was going to do, and brushed a bead of sweat away from his head. He prayed to god  _he_  didn't actually have a heart attack.

He led Tweek down to a cluster of trees without saying a word, ignoring Tweek's protests. The afternoon sun made the snow glitter like it was encrusted with diamonds. They walked down to the lake, where the thick ice was dusted with a fresh layer of powdery snow.

It was beautiful. It was quiet. It was perfect.

Craig was fucking terrified.

Tweek's eyes were normally a deep olive green, but in this clear light they looked sharper and brighter. He watched Craig nervously, twitching every few seconds.

'Ugh,' Craig sighed. He didn't know if he could do this. But now he had brought Tweek here, how could he not?

'What is it?' Tweek asked, cupping Craig's cheek with his hand. 'You can tell me anything.'

He felt soothed. Tweek was right. They'd been through so much together and spent so much time together over the last few years, that there was nothing he couldn't say. Worst case scenario was Tweek said no, and they spent a little while getting over the awkwardness. But Craig had no doubt. This was what he wanted for them in the future.

'Okay,' Craig said, taking a deep breath to control his nerves. 'Don't freak out, okay?'

'Oh god,' Tweek gasped, stepping back. 'You cheated on me, didn't you?!'

'Wha…  _no!_ ' Craig took Tweek by the hips and pulled him close again. 'Of course not. And I said  _don't_  freak out, you blockhead.'

'Oh. Right. Sorry.'

'Jeez…' Craig looked up at the sky. He shouldn't be this scared, but…

'It's not often you look more nervous than me,' Tweek said quietly, reaching to hold his hand.

'Yeah, well, the only time I get nervous is around you.'

Tweek laughed and Craig shot him an offended look.

'Something funny?'

'It's just…' Tweek looked out across the lake with a beautiful, innocent smile. 'The only time I  _don't_ feel nervous is when I'm around you. We're the opposite, but exactly the same. It's nice.'

When Tweek looked back at him with those deep green eyes, Craig felt something click inside of him. It was a mixture of relief, confidence, acceptance, and faith. Tweek would never hate him. Tweek would never leave him.

Craig took the box out of his jacket pocket. Tweek's eyes widened when he saw it, and Craig knew it was the point of no return. He knelt down on one knee, feeling the snow soak into his jeans.

'Tweek, I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone or anything.'

Craig opened the box and turned it so Tweek could see the rings.

'You inspire me,' Craig continued, his voice shaking, 'you make me stronger, kinder, and more passionate. You make me happy, and I hope that I make you happy.'

Tweek was staring down at him with an expression Craig couldn't read, and it took all of his strength not to stand up and run away. Maybe it was too soon? He saw the small tremble in Tweek's hands, and the way he was biting his lip. He didn't want to scare Tweek away.

'I know in my heart,' Craig said quietly, 'that you're the only one for me. If I don't ask you to be mine forever, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Because I'm in love with you and I think you're amazing and if someone asked me to describe the word  _perfect_  I'd just show them you, and…'

Craig stopped himself, aware he was beginning to ramble.

'I'm not the best with words. You know communicating is hard for me. But… I only really need to say one more thing. There's only one question that matters to me. Tweek, will you marry me?'

Tweek looked at him, then the box, then back at him again.

'Tweek?'

'H….huhhhh?'

'Please don't make me repeat all that, because-hey!-'

Craig lost his balance as Tweek threw himself at him. They tumbled to the ground, more snow soaking into the back of Craig's jacket.

'T-Tweek…!'

Tweek had his face buried against his chest, but after a few moments Craig heard a muffled shriek come from the blonde.

'If that a… a happy scream, or…?'

'Yes!' Tweek looked up at him, smiling with tears in his eyes. He leaned up and kissed Craig, pushing against him fiercely.

'Yes, it's a happy scream,' Tweek said, placing butterfly kisses on Craig's cheeks, his jaw, his neck. 'And yes, I will marry you.'

'Ugh…' Craig let his head smack back against the ground. What kind of a reaction was that?! He was officially  _this_  close to having that heart attack.

'Craig? Are you dead?'

'What are you, a fangirl, squealing like that?' Craig huffed, his cheeks a deep pink. 'Stop scaring me and get off me.'

'I scared you?'

Tweek climbed off of him, allowing him to sit up. He was completely soaked through from the tumble in the snow. Craig took one of the rings from the box and slipped it onto Tweek's wedding ring finger.

'Yeah,' Craig said quietly. 'When you didn't say anything, I thought maybe…'

He didn't finish the thought.

'That's why you were so nervous?' Tweek asked, giving him that too-cute-to-be-legal smile. 'You thought I'd say no?'

Tweek took the other ring and pushed it onto Craig's finger, and leaned to kiss him.

'Like I'd ever say no,' he whispered. He stood up and helped pull Craig to his feet. Craig brushed himself off, feeling flustered but pleased. It couldn't have gone better, now that he thought about it. And Tweek's genuine excitement made him happy.

'So,' Tweek said, pulling on his hands and walking backwards. 'Milkshake double date to celebrate?'

Craig nodded and they made their way back. Walking up the parlour, he could see Stan and Kyle had ordered for them and were looking around, waiting for the news. Craig took Tweek's hand, their fingers intertwining. He felt a strange, fuzzy warmth inside when he looked down at his hand and saw the ring. They were engaged. Someday, they were going to be husbands. And now everyone could see their commitment to each other. Craig swallowed a lump in his throat.

This was happiness.


End file.
